


Angel of Death

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Story: How to Tell a True War Story, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knew he was going to die. He knew that he would die, because of a dumb war he had no part in. He would be another sacrifice, wasted, for selfish Gods who only cared for their own well being.Explosions rang overhead, and screams filled the dark void that had once been his home.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Angel of Death

He knew he was going to die. He knew that he would die, because of a dumb war he had no part in. He would be another sacrifice, wasted, for selfish Gods who only cared for their own well being.

Explosions rang overhead, and screams filled the dark void that had once been his home.

A woman appeared beside him, her lips tight, and her eyes tired. Tired and old. There was no trace of where she had been, and how she had come here. But she was here, in the dark dusty alley with him.He wasn’t going to die alone.

He started at her for a moment, and took it all in. Eyes so dark, they could have been black, lips the color of cherry blossoms, hair that reminded him of the cold, unforgiving, inky black sea, and skin the color of wet paper. A black cloak covered the rest of her body, hiding what many wished to see.

She stared at him. He stared back.

Her lips moved, she was speaking. He strained to hear her, desperate to hear her words. But it was too loud, the screams of the innocent out weighed her words.

Her eyebrows knit together, anger coming onto her features.

She grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the alley he had taken shelter in. The alley he was supposed to die in. She ignored his wounds, his cries and pleas, and continued to pull him along with her.

The woman paused, only for a moment to pull up her hood, before she let go of his arm, and dashed off.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he saw where he was.

The medical center. But that was impossible. It was hundreds of miles away, she couldn’t have gotten him here in three seconds.

But he was here. Away from the battle. Away from the cold claws of death. He wasn’t meant to die in that alley.

____________________________________________________

He wandered the empty hallways of the clinic, the silent hallways made the boys skin crawl. It shouldn’t be silent. There should be beeps of machines, the sound of breathing, or heels on concrete. But it was completely silent.

He didn’t know why he thought walking these empty hallways would make him feel better. If anything it made him feel worse.

But he had needed to think. And think he did.

He had a name for the women’s face now. Nina. She had brought other people here as well. 

Some people called her the angel of the battle field.

Others called her the Queen of Hell.

She was an experiment apparently. The God’s weapon. They created a woman as powerful as a god, and then did everything they could to break her. Make her an emotionless monster, hellbent on war and rage. Apparently she had rebelled. Screamed at them for lying to her.

The last anyone had ever heard of her, she had said she wasn’t their strongest weapon, but their most powerful ally.

She hadn’t been seen for years. Until now, at least.

He wondered why she was called the queen of hell.

____________________________________________________

He stood face to face with the enemy's army. Guns, swords, bow and arrows, slingshots, any weapon imaginable they had. They were going to kill them.

Strangely, he was ok with it. Ok with the idea of death. 

He wasn’t anyone special after all. Just another one of the Gods' pawns. It was his destiny after all.

Sharp black rocks pierced through enemy forces, men who had been unlucky enough to be hit with the metal went flying.

The ground shook, and tore itself apart, souls escaping from hell to scream in their ears.

Water and lightning hit the ground, and for a second, he believed the Gods had come to save them.

But instead it was Nina Lovegood. Angel of the battle field, and queen of hell.

Black lightning struck the ground, killing hundreds of enemies in its wake.

The name Queen of Hell fit her.

People began to kneel to her, enemies, and friends. All in fear. All with lost hope.

And once again she began to speak, but no one could hear, and no one would listen.

____________________________________________________

The rain hadn’t stopped, even though Nina had.

Her show of power was over, but she hadn’t stopped the rain. No one dared ask why. No one dared to speak to her.

She glanced around, before flipping the hood of her cloak back onto her head.

She glanced at the battle field, staring at the dead bodies, and the men who would join them soon enough.

Her hand went up, and she snapped her fingers.

No one questioned why their wounds were healed.

With that, she walked into the rain, and didn’t look back.

That was the last time anyone ever saw her.


End file.
